1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to pouring of reinforced concrete and more specifically to the method of securing rebar sections where they come together while constructing a grid of rebar to reinforce the concrete once it has been poured. When an application of concrete for construction requires more strength and stability than the concrete itself can provide, the concrete is reinforced by laying rods of metal in a grid pattern in the void prior to pouring the concrete. Anyplace where the rods, called rebar, overlap a metal wire is wrapped around the joint so the rods do not move during the pour. The basic method of applying this wrap to secure the joint has changed little over the past few decades. A piece of wire with a small loop at each end is placed around the joint and then a tool is used to wrap the wire around the joint by placing the loops onto pegs on the tool and twisting the wire around the joint. This process is cumbersome as the process of connecting the small loops at the ends of the wire onto the tool is intricate and time consuming, especially when the worker is wearing gloves to protect his hands on the job site. The inventive device removes the necessity for a tool to be used at all in the process as the tie has a large loop on each end through which a worker can place his gloved fingers and wrap the wire around the rebar joint without any mechanical assistance. Application of the tie is 2-3 times faster than the method currently in use providing substantial savings in man power and time for virtually any construction job where reinforced concrete is required.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A complete search of the patent database reveals no patent for devices for this specific task, including the tool currently in use. There appears to be no previous attempts to patent any device for this application.